This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
This invention relates to shotshells, and in particular for a wad or shot cup for holding the shot in a shot shell.
A shotshell typically comprises a casing with a head at one end. A load of shot is disposed inside the casing. A propellant is also disposed in the casing, behind the load of shot, to propel the shot from the shell when the shotshell is fired. Usually a wad is provided between the propellant and the load to protect the shot and/or improve the shot pattern. One type of wad is a shot cup, which is a cup for holding the load of shot. The cup helps protect the shot and the shot gun barrel as the load is expelled from the shell. The cups are often intended to help guide the load and improve the shot pattern, but because of difficulties in separating the shot from the cup, the cup often impairs the shot pattern.